jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroshima
is the largest city in the Chugoku Region located on the coast of Hiroshima Prefecture with a population of over one million people. It lies in the Delta where Ota River and 5 others meet and flow into the Seto Insland Sea. It is also a major port and historical castle town with a long and rich cultural history. Although it is most easily identified as the first site to be atomically bombed, it is now a beautiful, modern town, prosperous in life, industry, and tourism. Composition Hiroshima City is made up of multiple wards. The main ward that sees most of the tourists and visitors is Naka-ku and is primarily the ward people think of when speaking of Hiroshima City. Wards *Aki-ku *Asakita-ku *Asaminami-ku *Higashi-ku *Minami-ku *Naka-ku *Nishi-ku *Saeki-ku Transportation Getting in To/from the airport While Hiroshima City has a small airport in its Southern Ward, it is rarely used these days. More prominent is the Hiroshima International Airport with bus services to surrounding cities. Travel from Hiroshima City to the Int'l Airport takes approximately 50 minutes by car or bus. By train Almost all visitors coming to Hiroshima by train from outside the prefecture will most likely come via the Sanyō Bullet Train to JR Hiroshima Station which is located just north-east of the city-center. The local Kure, Geibi, and Sanyō Lines also stop here. By bus Hiroshima City has three bus centers. The "Hiroshima Bus Center" is located downtown on the 3rd floor of the Sogo Department building and has buses departing and arriving from virtually every city within Hiroshima Prefecture and many of the cities without. Outside the JR Hiroshima Station on the southside is a bus center for intra-city travel, and on the Shinkansen Exit side of JR Hiroshima are inexpensive, private, Highway buses which travel to and from all over Japan. The third bus center is Nakasuji Bus Terminal connected to the Nakasuji Station of the Astram Line. Almost all inter-city buses stop here before getting onto the Sanyō Highway. By car If you have a car, both Hiroshima, and Sanyō Highways pass near, or through Hiroshima City, as well as the non-toll Routes 2, 54, and 433. Getting around Walking and street cars are great options for visitors to the city, but if you plan on staying awhile, or your hotel offers it, a bicycle gives you complete, and easy access. However, parking your bike may cost you. By train The JR Sanyō Line travels through the city and the JR Kabe Line, JR Geibi Line, and the JR Kure Line terminate at Hiroshima station. To get to Miyajima-Guchi (and on to Miyajima) the west bound Sanyō Line will take you there. The Kabe Line will take you into the northern wards of Hiroshima City and is mainly used as a commutor line. The Geibi Line travels along the eastern side of the city and into the countryside to the city of Miyoshi and then on into Okayama prefecture. The Kure Line will take you to many of the coastal cities and towns of the Seto Sea. Hiroshima City is also served by a historic street car system which runs from the JR Hiroshima Station to the Hiroshima Port, and through downtown to the Southern Ward, Yokogawa Station, Nishi-Hiroshima Station, and though Hatsukaichi to Miyajimaguchi. The street cars are operated by Hiroshima Electric Railway Co., Ltd. Routes and pricing can be found here. Finally, Hiroshima City has its own rubber-tired metro system known as the Astram Line. This line was opened in 1994 for the 1994 Asian Games and connects the heavily populated northern ward of Asaminami-ku with the central Naka-ku. By bus All of Hiroshima City is accessible by bus. In the case of most visitors, the buses aren't necessary as the street cars and train lines offer easy access to most of Hiroshima's cultural and sport sites. Working JET placements Hiroshima JET is divided into two completely seperate levels CITY and PREFECTURE. There are less than 5 Prefectural JETs who live in the City, and 2 are CIRs. On the City level, there are 3 CIR and 19 Alt positions. Because of the size of Hiroshima City, some JETs live and/or teach quite far from the actual city center. Schools range in size, from large Academic High Schools with 2 or even 3 ALTs, to remote elementary and middle schools with 1 ALT rotating between 6, or in rare cases, more. If you live along the JR Sanyo line you will still have immediate access to all the luxeries of the big city, but in some northern locations, you may need to rely on the monorail local buses, or a good bike. Incoming/Outgoing JETs N/A Foreign community Hiroshima Prefecture has the 3rd largest foreign population in Japan and many can be found in the City if nothing else but to have a drink or dance at a club. They can be from anywhere in the world, thanks to the City's various construction, assembly, and agricultural industries, ranging from only primary to doctorial educations. The largest communities being Brazilian and US Marines, visiting from the relatively nearby Iwakuni Base. Because if Hiroshima City's history, you can also run into tourists from every country. Sightseeing Places to visit The most famous tourist spots in Hiroshima are: *Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park (Ground-Zero of Atomic Bombing) *Hiroshima-jo (Castle) *Shukkei-en (Traditional Japanese Garden) *Okonomimura (3 floors filled with door to door Okonomiyaki restaurants) *Hondori (Shopping Arcade) *Itsukushima Shrine (Floating Temple in Miyajima) Festivals Of course there are the festivals for New Year's and Obon, but for Hiroshima City-spefic festivals there are: #'February' - Oyster Fesitvals (free grilled oysters and super-cheap oysters for sale) #'May 3rd-5th' - Flower Festival (Food, floats and performances on Peace Blvd.) #End of July - Hiroshima City Firework Competition #'August 6th' - Commemoration of Hiroshima Atomic Bombing Shopping Hiroshima City has everything you could hope to find in a major city, including English books, magazines, and forgeign foods. Yes, Starbucks. No, Crispy Cream. Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating For a good look at Hiroshima City's popular clubs, bars, and restaurants check gethiroshima. Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking Izakayas Bars Living The Hiroshima International Center, located on the 6th floor of Crystal Plaza on Peace Blvd. has Japanese lessons, and free consultation for anyone, in several languages, regarding Visas, Social and Labor Issues, Life in Japan, and English Interpretation (contracts, bills, mail, etc.). Banks *Hiroshima Ginko *Shinsei *Momiji Ginko *Sumitomo Ginko Post Office and 7-11 ATMs office International ATM service. Other ATMs may only be able to read Japanese Cards, and may not support banks from other regions of Japan. Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map External links *official homepage (English) *official homepage (Japanese) PR Hiroshima has amazing food, especially seafood, thanks to the Seto Inland Sea. From the coast there are countless scenic areas and 360 views of the mountains, ocean and hundreds of islands. Hiroshima City is the site of the first atomic bombing and is registered as a World Cultural Heritage Site. Despite initial beliefs, life quickly returned to the City. The water is clean and beautiful, the current vegetation healthy and strong. The people, even those who survived through the war, are friendly and if there is one focus it is not "we were victims", but rather, "Let's have peace!" Another great advantage to Hiroshima is the way in which almost everywhere you would want to go is within walking distance or a cheap street-car ride. The eating/drinking/clubbing/sightseeing districts are all very easy to get around, and all right there downtown. www.gethiroshima.com is a great link to visit when thinking about a visit to Hiroshima City. Hiroshima is a must visit city in Japan. Easy to get to by boat, train (shinkansen), bus, air, or car. The Hiroshima Toyo Carps will start spring training in their brand new standium located along the Shinkansen line! History Hiroshima Prefecture is located in the southwest of the Japanese archipelago. It has the warm Seto Inland Sea and cold mountainous regions extending out and rising over 1000m above sea level lending the region a variety of natural environments. People have lived in this region since ancient times, and Hiroshima Prefecture is rich with a variety of historic tales unfolding since the early period of the Jomon Era, about 7,000 years ago. As the climate continued to warm during the Jomon Era, people began living and working on the coast of the Seto Inland Sea. Some time after mid-10th century BC, by the 3rd century AD, rice cultivating culture was brought over from the Chinese continent. Inhabitants of the Hiroshima City bay area ate oysters found in the nature. Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps